What Happens in Las Vegas Goes Home to Nerima
by obsidians
Summary: Nabiki and Ryoga are in Las Vegas and the gang decides to play a joke on them, involves a wedding chapel and Alice Cooper, lol. I have nooooo idea where I am going with this story, erk.
1. Under My Wheels

I don't own Ranma or its characters and make no profit from writing this story.

This was just a little fun story going through my head, yes I am a diehard Alice fan in case you are wondering and I copied this wedding based on similar ones put up on Hope you like it. I shall have to see how this story goes lol.

Everyone was excited to go to Las Vegas because Kasumi had won a trip to stay at a resort hotel that allowed for five other people to stay in a luxury suite with her...of course the rest of the crew managed to come along somehow.

Everyone's fake id appeared to be paying off as they sat in a dance bar drinking the night away. Akane couldn't help noticing how sloshed her sister, Nabiki was getting as she staggered around clinging to an equally sloshed Ryoga as they giggled drunkenly together. "I think I should get Nabiki back to her room" she slurred to Ranma.

Everyone turned to look at the staggering Nabiki, she wore a red dress that showed her slim figure to an advantage and Ryoga wore a cheap, but decent looking suit with his usual bandana, giving his outfit a whimsical touch that was uniquely him. They watched as the couple seemed to observing to see if anyone was watching them, before he pulled her behind a thin pillar that failed to hide them and kissed Nabiki.

"I don't know; it looks like they're having fun" Ranma slurred back.

"Hard to imagine those two making out, they're so going to be embarrassed in the morning...when we bring it up, that is" Kuno said, alcohol oddly making him more rational. Everyone just laughed at this. They all watched as the strange couple's kiss started to deepen and then all blushed as Ryoga's hand settled on Nabiki's rear.

"Hey they can't do that here!" Ukyo objected.

"Yes, people will think that all Asians a bunch of perverts" Shampoo slurred, holding onto Mousse for balance.

"It's mainly the Japanese with their tentacle porn" Mousse said pointing an accusing finger at the table full of Japanese people. "Leave us out of it" he said jerking his thumb towards himself.

"Hey that's racist" Akane said with a giggle, "but what is it with that anyway?"

"Well.." Kuno began to explain.

"Don't bother, I really don't want to know...and don't want to know how you do" Akane said cutting him effectively off, causing the others to laugh.

Kuno turned his attention back to the scene where Ryoga's hand was snaking up Nabiki's waist to settle on one of her breasts. "Someone should stop them" he said.

"I'll do it" Mousse said, about to weave over there.

"Wait" Ranma said, "you remember that joke we played on Mousse and Kodachi when they got drunk in Osaka?"

"You mean where we printed off a fake marriage certificate and convinced them they had gotten married the night before?" Akane said, laughing at the memory.

"That was a mean trick; we were onto our fourth meeting with our lawyers before you told us it was fake" Mousse said at the memory.

"Funny how you spent _several_ nights together before going for your divorce" Kuno said eyeing him suspiciously.

"We were only talking" Mousse said blushing.

"Well here we are in Vegas with lots and lots of wedding chapels around, most of which have a Japanese language ceremony as an option" Kuno said.

"Noooooo you're not suggesting?" Ukyo said with a snicker.

"We get the license and get them married" Ranma said, warming to the idea.

"But that's my sister you're talking about, I could never allow for that to happen" Akane said.

"Come on, it won't even be consummated, they can get it annulled" Ranma said. "Think of all the mean things she done to everyone here over time."

Akane frowned and then laughed. "Okay, let's do it."

Nabiki frowned at the nasty taste in her mouth, it felt like someone had been cleaning every toilet in Last Vegas with her tongue. She frowned and sat up, trying to remember what had happened the night before. She remembered meeting everyone at the bar and then going to dinner and then the nightclub, but everything there was a blur. She massaged her aching head and wondered at her sheer white nightie, not recalling having one like it.

She heard a snore and wondered at that because she had been given a private room and gasped when she saw Ryoga lying on the other side of the king-sized bed, he lay on top of the sheets face down and seemed to be wearing only his bandana. She froze in shock at what her father would say if he were to discover him there and was about to wake him up when the door to her room came flying open. She gasped and defensively drew the sheet up to her neck and tried to hide behind them, which failed of course. Her wide terrified brown eyes regarded her friends and family giving her huge grins and even Ryoga woke up and turned pale when he realized where he was and dived beneath the sheets.

"Congratulations, my little girl is all grown up" her father sobbed as he clung to Kasumi.

"What?" Nabiki asked.

"On your marriage, you were so lucky we were there last night to help you arrange it" Kuno cooed, clearly enjoying her discomfort.

"Marriage?" Nabiki shrieked.

"Yes by an Alice Cooper impersonator; Elvis had left for the night" Ukyo explained.

"It was too too beautiful wedding, but heavy metal man kind of weird" Shampoo enthused. "Anyone know why he had snake with him?"

"I gave you away as your own father wasn't there" Mousse added.

"What is going on here?" Ryoga asked from the end of the bed where he had managed to burrow to.

"Why don't you check your wedding bands? Those were my gifts to you" Kuno asked and threw their marriage certificate on the bed. Both teenagers paled when they confirmed the bands and read the certificate issued by the Lucky Love Chapel

However, Nabiki suddenly smirked, "wait, this is just like that time in Osaka with Mousse and Kodachi. Good one" she said. "As if I would fall for that."

"Actually, this one is real" Ukyo said putting a DVD in the player and their eyes grew wide when a tall thin long haired man came on stage wearing heavy black eye makeup and singing a song they would learn was 'Under My Wheels" and made them say "hell ya" when asked if they would take each other's hand in marriage. Both watched aghast as they drunkenly stumbled through their wedding vows to the sound of background laughter and another chorus of "hell ya" when they kissed while Ranma and Ukyo seemed to be acting a best man and maid of honour and they all left to 'Be My Lover'.

"Oh I'm so happy, my little girl married. Now we just have to get Ranma and Akane married" Soun said, taking Genma hands and bawling.

"Perhaps you two would like to take a little stroll to the courthouse?" Genma suggested. "I understand that Mr. Cooper is going to be there this afternoon. You can get married by the same person who married your sister and sister-in-law."

"No way" Ranma and Akane both said at the same time.

"Father, Mr. Saotome, you never give up" Kasumi sighed.

"So Mrs. Habiki, I can introduce you to a good divorce lawyer; but it will cost you" Kuno said with a gleam in his eye, clearly enjoying himself.


	2. No More Mr Nice Guy

Thanks for the reviews so far however, I wish to point out to Maltrazz that I really have never written more than one RyogaxRanma on my own. I used to co-write these stories with Diasukifox under the name Daisidian. He at the time was a 20 year old fluff writer to my lemons and approached me with the idea of co-authoring because he had problems writing lemons, though managed to do a good job with one after a little while. We would discuss a story, start a chapter and the other person would write the rest of it and come up with ideas to include together. I'm more of a Mousse/Kuno girl as I like them strange and tall lol. Thanks, I didn't know I was anyone's favourite lol. Btw, I have included Daisukifox's definition of me below to better understand my style of writing, he got me pretty well I must say:

Obsidians: A lemon writer with an ever fickle attention span. Also tends to wander and do dark fics and or lemons. Excellent writer with questionable tastes, but a strong will to write.

I also included the bit about Shampoo's father on the suggestion of Emotionally Crippled Reader, I do like the character for Ryu Kumon that I have read of it and always have loved a guy in combats (you could ask my husband about this lol) but don't know him well enough to write him. What can I say, I was always too cheap to buy the manga where I had tons of Otaku friends who had the Ranma 1/2 anime to lend me until I got my own set.

Btw, I realize that I am really dating myself with this music being that I was born in 1971 and probably most of you are young enough to be my kids if I had any and have named each chapter after a song, the lyrics and songs are easy to look if you don't understand what the heck I'm talking about lol.

Long intro, tsk tsk bad Sid, roll 'em:

"This was your idea" Nabiki snarled, leaping from the bed to confront Kuno, glaring up at him and then wondered at the titters in the room and noticing how Akane had clapped her hand over Ranma's eyes. She slowly swiveled her head back to Ryoga and noticed he was now wearing a bathrobe and nursing a nosebleed, while Kasumi held a tissue out to him. Finding herself to the complete focus of attention, she slowly looked down and realize she wore nothing under the short and sheer nightie and everyone in the room could see...everything. She screamed and covered herself with her hands, until Kasumi rushed to her rescue with another bathrobe.

"Good show, Mrs. Hibiki" Kuno remarked as he studied her and pretended to clap.

"Fuck you" she spat.

"Oh never in a million years and certainly not with _someone else's wife_. You have Ryoga for that now" Kuno said, with a polite smile.

"I will get my revenge, if I have to marry you to a middle aged Caucasian, with the largest thighs I can find, with buckteeth, who is cross eyed and has facial warts and zits all over her butt" Nabiki spat.

"Sounds too attractive for the likes of him" Ryoga muttered.

"Good luck on that, you would have to get up awfully early in the morning to trick me into signing anything pertaining to a license or marriage certificate; wedding me to anyone against my will, will never happen. That is for stupid people like you. Even if I had drunk what you had, I certainly would have realized what was going on and put a stop to it; be it a guy in a leather jacket officiating my ceremony with a whip and a snake or not. Besides, I cannot take credit for the idea, I merely generously paid for your wedding. It was Ranma's idea and it was backed up by Akane" Kuno said, pointing to the two suddenly bright red teenagers.

"My own sister!" Nabiki shrieked.

"Um, shouldn't we go to breakfast" Ranma said.

"Yes, we should leave the lovebirds alone" Ukyo said with a smile and swept from the room, to be joined by the other teenagers. Leaving only Soun Tendo, Genma Saotome and Kasumi.

"Okay now that they have gone; we must discuss what changes are to be done to the dojo" Soun began.

"Changes, what changes?" Ryoga asked, wondering if he was in a bad dream and desperately wanting to wake up. Okay he remembered kissing Nabiki and getting a little...grabby, flushing at this memory, but surely that didn't mean that he had had to marry her. He liked her but found her to be rather cold and demanding compared to the other Tendo sisters. Surely this was not his fated wife?

"Well now that Ryoga is the heir to the dojo; we need to revamp it on order to gain students. After all in order to inherit, he had to marry one of my daughters," Soun explained.

"But what of my son? You would leave us...him homeless" Genma wailed.

Both Nabiki and Ryoga's mouths dropped open at this.

"Oh no, you're not doing this to Ranma and Akane after all the shit you put them through for over a year!" Kasumi exploded. "Actually Dr. Tofu is the heir if that is the case. I've been married to him for four months. We never told anyone because I knew this would happen!"

"Kasumi really?" Soun said in a happy sounding voice.

"Yes, I had to go to the Amazon's for a mind altering drug just to get past his inane foolishness. Honestly, did you really believe I was spending so much time at the library?" she spat.

"But then this means that he should take over it" Soun pointed out.

"He has no interest in it. Now, you going to wait to see what happens between Ranma and Akane _before_ you turn it over to an ill prepared couple that people played a mean trick on. Let Ryoga and Nabiki get everything sorted out first or I am moving into my husband's place the minute I get back and Akane can take over the household chores and cooking" she threatened. "Or I can turn the dojo into another clinic."

"Please don't do that Kasumi" both fathers begged.

"Okay, then let's go get ready for the day and leave Ryoga and Nabiki to discuss their new situation. Nabiki, please come to my room to discuss this before you leave the hotel" she ordered her and marched out with both males hurrying to catch up with her.

Both Nabiki and Ryoga collapsed on the bed, careful not to touch either other.

"I just wanted you to know that this wasn't my idea" Ryoga said, afraid to look at her.

"No that would be Kuno's, Ukyo's, Ranma's and Akane's idea" she said sourly.

"So what we do now?" he asked her.

"See about getting an annulment as it was a coerced marriage or get a divorce if need be" she replied.

"Did we, you know?" Ryoga sputtered.

"I'm pretty sure we didn't" she said flatly.

"Should we check the sheets and you for blood?" Ryoga stammered, blushing heavily at the idea.

"Do you want to examine me, Ryoga?" Nabiki asked him, smiling at him sweetly and he startled back at the idea. "Besides, you don't bleed when it's not your first time" she concluded.

Ryoga wondered at this and then summoned up all of his courage and said the first name that came to his mind. "Kuno?"

Nabiki recoiled in horror at the idea. "Don't be disgusting. It was a pretty boy I met on vacation once; we weren't in love or anything but we wanted to have sex, so we did. Kuno's merely a client" she explained.

Ryoga narrowed his eyes at the idea of any wife of his having Kuno for a client, no matter how new his marriage was. "What do you mean by client?" he demanded, grabbing her wrist and forcing her to look him in the eye.

Nabiki shivered slightly, starting to remember parts of the night before and remembering the looks of lust that Ryoga had given her as he had forcefully taken her into a demanding kiss and the hypnotic feeling of his large, calloused hands on her body. An assertive Ryoga was sexy, she realized. She swallowed her saliva, her throat suddenly as dry as a desert and her skin feeling flushed, as if with fever. "He pays for pictures of my sister and Ranma's girl half and for getting him medical attention when he needs it" she stammered.

Appeased, Ryoga released her. "It's kind of pathetic he has to pay you for the any of that" he commented and then blushed and looked away when he realized that his actions had caused her flimsy bathrobe to part to reveal the shadowy cleavage between her breasts that her nightie displayed.

"Hence why I would never have slept with him in the first place" she agreed, pulling her bathrobe closed...and pulling her mind out of the gutter. "Now we need to get something to eat and then find Mr. Cooper, or whatever his real name is. I have a few questions for him about how to go about getting hitched around here" Nabiki said with a smirk, that caused Ryoga to shiver.

"I'll leave you to get dressed" he said.

"Oh no, you'll get lost. Go take a shower while I get dressed and go talk to Kasumi and then I'll walk you back to your room, so you can get dressed. I can't have you getting lost on me, hubby" she said and he blushed at this. "Do not leave this room!" she commanded him, shoving him in the direction of the washroom. She waited until the water started and then quickly dressed in a white sundress and went to talk to Kasumi.

"Hi Sis" she said opening her door.

"Morning Nabiki, I want you to sit down" she ordered her.

Nabiki did, wondering at the change in her normally bubbly sister. She was delighted by the news that Kasumi had finally married Dr. Tofu. "Nabiki, I realize that you can easily get your marriage to Ryoga annulled or get divorced, but I think you should wait for a while at least" Kasumi said.

"But he doesn't want to be married to _me_ anymore than I want to be married to _him_!" Nabiki protested.

"It's not able that, I have long wanted to invite him to live with us and this would be a perfect excuse. I don't like how he's all on his own in the world at sixteen, getting lost and wandering from place to place. He should have stable home with people who care about him and be going to school. Ranma has that with us. Why can't Ryoga? Plus it would do him some good emotionally; he seems so lonely" Kasumi explained.

"But it's Ryoga; he's tough as nails" Nabiki said, but had to admit she did see sense in what her sister was saying.

"And twice as dense, look at how Ranma can dupe him so easily with a bad disguise and his girl side" Kasumi pointed out.

"But I don't know if I could do it; have him sleep in bed with me, that is" Nabiki said, blushing at the idea.

"He could stay in Genma's and Ranma's room until you're ready for that" Kasumi assured her. "Besides, he's a handsome, sweet guy and I'm sure you would fall in love with him if you gave yourself a chance. You're a great person yourself Nabiki, but selfish, think of Ryoga for once" Kasumi said.

"Okay, I suppose I can wait until we get him sorted" she agreed.

She got her sunglasses and her purse and took Ryoga to his room and smiled at how flustered he seemed as he retrieved some clothes and dashed into the bathroom to change. He wore one of his normal outfits and headbands when he returned. She had to admit, he was really cute and would be more so in some decent clothes that didn't look like they were washed in a stream and a less ragged haircut. She slipped her sunglasses on, still feeling the effects of the night before and realized he probably did too. "Let's order some breakfast. Do you have sunglasses?" she asked him.

"No" was his reply.

She smiled at him and got on the phone to the front desk and Ryoga's jaw dropped when she started speaking in English. "Hello, I'm calling from room 304, I need a pair of sunglasses for a male. Yes, I realize that you don't stock them. Please have someone go to the most expensive department store in town and buy the most expensive pair and bill them and add a generous tip as compensation for their time to the suite of Tatewaki Kuno. Yes we can pick them up from the front desk in half an hour, until then please send up two deluxe breakfasts to the room I just mentioned, again bill them to Tatewaki Kuno, that is T-a-t-e-w-a-k-i and Kuno spelled K-u-n-o just to be clear. Yes that is a real name. Thank you" she said.

"You can speak English? I thought it was just Kuno that could do that" Ryoga said in surprise.

"What can I say? I have an ear for languages and it's amazing what you can learn from watching TV without the subtitles on" she explained.

Over breakfast, she didn't know what to say regarding her conversation with Kasumi and decided to simply come out with it. "I was thinking, perhaps it isn't so bad that we got married? I discussed it with Kasumi and we think...that you should move in with us, that way you can go back to school. I'm not saying you have to sleep with me" she hastily added as he started blushing furiously.

"But Ranma wouldn't like it" he objected, though he loved the idea.

"He is a _guest_ in my house and can leave if he objects" she pointed out. "Besides, he has never really had any real quarrel with you and I could care less that you become a pig."

"But Akane?" he said but felt grateful that Nabiki had said she accepted what he regarded as being his greatest weekness..

"You would have to give her up under the circumstances and P-Chan is no longer sleeping in her bed" she said firmly.

"I don't know if I can" he said sadly.

"I won't force you to make a decision now, I want you to think about it. As for Akane's liberty, that's not for much longer anyway. She's going to be married to Ranma soon enough if my plan works and we'll take care of that smug asshole Kuno while we're at it" she said.

"What do you have planned?" Ryoga asked her and she just smiled.

Mousse and Shampoo hurried back to their room as he knew she was always frisky in the mornings and they hadn't had a chance to make love yet with Kuno rousing them all out the bed with all the subtly of a drill sergeant armed with a bugle. He smiled at her as she hurried out of her short dark blue Cheongsam dress and stood before him wearing just her black bra and panties as she kissed him and pushed impatiently at his own clothes, while he laughed at her hurry. Life had been sweet since her father had come to visit them in Japan and after much persuasion on her father's part, Shampoo had agreed to end her engagement to Ranma and become tentatively engaged to Mousse, to become effective after he had defeated her. Until then they were practicing at being married; a lot. Shampoo's father had returned home with the false news that her fiancée and the red headed girl were both dead and she had moved into Mousse's bed with both her great-grandmother's and father's approval, as long as no children were conceived in that time until they were married. Mousse was completely grateful to the benevolent male Zu and felt that all that time spent sucking up to him, to gain a weak spot in his heart had been well worth the effort, especially when Shampoo flipped him into the bed and straddled him, her pleasure filled moans were music to his ears as they moved in time.

Afterwards, snuggled as cozy as two bugs in a rug, she smiled at him beatifically and then frowned.

"What's wrong my love?" he asked her.

"I know like part we played in forced marriage last night. I mean Ryoga no deserve that or Nabiki. Yes she is sometimes borderline criminal but harmless. I mean look how you felt during supposed marriage to Rich Girl."

"I suppose we should have tried to stop them" Mousse agreed. "After all Ryoga is so innocent that there is probably a picture of him there if you look up the word virgin in a dictionary."

"Yes and now too late" Shampoo pointed out.

"It's not medieval times, they could get it dissolved anytime" Mousse assured her.

"Like yourself and Rich Girl did?" she asked him.

"We didn't know that we weren't actually married; things were different for us" Mousse explained.

"Are you sure nothing happened between you two?" Shampoo asked him.

"I'm sure" he lied, in fact they had slept together many times. Kodachi had invited him to her place when her brother was out and demanded he give her a wedding night as she had been saving herself for it and didn't want to be denied. Mousse had agreed as he felt sorry for her at how depressed she seemed, but kept coming back when it turned out she was a demon in the sack, as much as she was on real life.

They had parted on good terms after it turned out that they weren't ever married and she moved to France, after she cut all ties with her brother in disgust and renounced her engagement to Ranma. They remained in contact and talked on the phone once in a while to get caught up on each other's lives. She was happy for him but a little jealous of his relationship with Shampoo, though their relationship was never based on love, so she understood.

"We should apologize" Shampoo suggested.

"Then we shall" Mousse agreed.

Nabiki and Ryoga couldn't find their Alice Cooper impersonator at the court house where he sometimes appeared or at the chapel where their own wedding had taken place. They were directed to another chapel called Gothic Weddings and low and behold; there they found their faux rock star. They requested a brief moment of his time and were allowed to wait in the waiting area until he was done marrying his latest couple.

They were smiled at the leather clad tall man as he put his boa constrictor into her tank placed his whip on the chair beside them.

"Hey you're the Japanese couple from last night. Sorry do you need an interpreter? She's just gone of break" he said very slowly with a frown.

"No it's okay, I can speak English; but my husband cannot" Nabiki said, wondering why the word husband rolled off her tongue so easily. "Mr. Cooper, I was just wondering if we can ask you a few questions regarding getting married?"

"My actual name of Mark Warrens, but I still worship at the Church of Heavy Metal, rock on" he cried, flashing a weird sign at Nabiki where his thumb and two middle fingers were tucked into his palm and his forefinger and little finger extended. Nabiki had no idea what it meant but returned it and a clueless Ryoga mirrored it to receive a nod of approval from imitation Alice.

"I and my husband, Ryoga really admired your professionalism from the night before and wondered if you are able to marry people in other venue other then the courthouse or the chapels?" Nabiki asked.

"Sure as long the couple has a valid marriage license and will pay my fee, I will marry them anywhere they want in Las Vegas. I also host karaoke nights upon request and perform for private parties as well and am in an Alice Cooper cover band called Al!ce Cooper" he explained.

"I would have thought that his name would have been copy written by now" Nabiki wagered, knowing little to nothing about the real Alice Cooper.

"That's why we use and exclamation point in place of the I" he explained.

"Oh" Nabiki said, feeling underwhelmed at this information.

"And you bring your snake to all these venues?" she asked out of curiousity.

"Kachina, she was named after his original gal on the Killer album, some places won't allow her, so I bring my whip instead" he explained.

"Can you use it?" Nabiki asked him as innocently as she could.

"Yes, but not during the business of marriage. You wouldn't believe some of the requests I get" he said with a laugh and cracked it on the floor in demonstrate and Nabiki smiled at the idea of it going across Ranma's and Kuno's back.

"Do you have a card?" Nabiki asked.

"I never leave home without one" he said handing to her.

"Thank you so much" she said, bowing to him.

"No thank you for choosing to have a gothic wedding and rock on" he said cheerfully, flashing them the same sign,; which they both exchanged glances of confusion at, but returned it.

"What was that about?" Ryoga asked her and blushed slightly when she took his hand and pulled him along.

"Let's just say the game is a foot. How do you feel about embarrassing couple costumes?" she asked him.

"Embarrassed" he replied.

"Perfect, we're going to make a great team on this venture" she said over her shoulder.

Ryoga had to admit she looked pretty cute when plotting revenge "So I've been married to you for less than a day and I already have become embroiled in a plot of yours?" he said with a laugh.

"Isn't it great!" she called back.

"Something tells me life with you would never be dull" he returned.

"So come live with me and I'll prove it to you" she replied with a smile that was halfway between cute and evil.


	3. I Never Cry

If you're wondering why this chapter is named this, it would be because of the lyrics I cut and pasted below from the song of the same name, great karaoke song btw. It's about loneliness and falling in love. Not so funny chapter I'm afraid with implied rape; read at your own risk. Le sigh, once a lemons writer who tends to go to dark places; always a lemons writer. Not too dark in this case, I managed to catch myself in time lol. However some Kuno/Ukyo got into this chapter that I didn't intend to write. You think I actually write these stories? More like I start and then it's like...now how the heck did that get in there, huh?

Thanks for the nice reviews LadyKatherine29. These are always appreciated :)

Take away, take away my eyes  
Sometimes I'd rather be blind  
Break a heart, break a heart of stone  
Open it up but don't you leave it alone  
'Cuz that's all I got to give you  
Believe me Babe, it ain't been used  
My heart's a virgin, it never been tried  
And you know I'll never cry

Roll 'em

Nabiki had been officially married to Ryoga for a few days and actually felt herself becoming comfortable with the idea and found herself drawn to the affable lost boy, he seemed to be getting more comfortable too. He had seemed nervous to be alone with her at first as if she was going to ferociously pounce on him and force his virginity from him, but that was not the case, she was going very slow with him and keeping her touches causal until he accepted that it was okay to touch her back. It almost broke her heart at how starved for affection he appeared to be and remembered back to the conversation she had had with Ranma and Akane; that had been backed up by Kasumi.

Flashback

"So because you knuckleheads felt he was good enough for me to marry, I'm sure you'll have no objections that he's going to be living with us from now on" she told the aspiring couple, it gave her satisfaction that they looked guilty.

"Nabiki and I decided to use her marriage as an excuse for offering Ryoga a proper home" Kasumi explained.

"We're sorry about that. It seemed funny at the time. We didn't mean to hurt either of you. " Akane said. "And I have no problem with Ryoga coming to live with us" she said and looked at Ranma.

He seemed to hesitate for a second. "I have nothing against Ryoga, but is this a good idea? I mean I don't want to have him trying to attack me day in and day out. It was bad enough with him just showing up once in a while" he said.

"One of the conditions is that he must put aside his grievances with you" Nabiki explained. "We have discussed everything with him and he has been made aware that Akane is no longer available; no I didn't tip him off to the fact that you two are already officially a couple" Nabiki said and noted their looks of panic at this.

"H-how did you know, it's not like we slept together or nothing" Ranma stammered and both people blushed.

"I think you just confirmed what she suspected, dummy" Akane hissed.

"You think there anything that goes on that I don't know about?" Nabiki said and shared amused glances with Kasumi. "To get back to the point, Ryoga would be joining our house as my husband, not a suitor for Akane's hand or as a contender for the dojo, should he decide otherwise, we shall have our marriage dissolved and both go our separate ways. Is that clear to the both of you?" Nabiki challenged them.

"We can accept that" Akane agreed.

END FLASH BACK

They had just gotten back from soaking in the hot tub, after going to the gym together that had proven ineffective for Ryoga's almost super strength, there were simply not enough heavy weights there for him and both felt relaxed and were lounging on Nabiki's bed together. "Would you like a backrub?" she asked him.

He looked a little nervous at this but said, "sure." She felt him shiver a bit as she pulled his t-shirt over his head and couldn't help admiring his rock solid chest, younger than her or not, Ryoga had the body of a young god.

She resisted the urge to lean forward and lick his chest, feeling slightly foolish at the notion and gently suggested he lie down. He tensed slightly as she straddled his lower back and placed her hands on his shoulder blades but was soon sighing with pleasure as she worked out the knots in his back, her small hands so tender but skillful. She would find particularly sensitive spots and knead them until he melted like butter under her caresses. Nabiki smiled at his sighs, reveling in the softness of his warm skin, it felt like silk wrapped around steel as she explored his broad back with her hands and tentatively stroked the sides of his slim waist, causing him to flip over. "That tickles" he complained.

"Oh come on, you can't take a little tickling you giant baby?" she teased him.

"Oh yeah how about you?" he said with an evil smile.

"I'm not even ticklish" Nabiki said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah? I will just have to find that out for myself" Ryoga threatened, leaning towards Nabiki.

"Don't you dare!" she snapped with a giggle.

Ryoga responded by pinning her to the bed and tickling her sides and she helplessly laughed as she tried to push him away. Then she realized that Ryoga had stopped and was staring at her with an odd expression on his face that could only be described as lustful. She was wearing her favourite white shorts and a loose purple t-shirt top and it had ridden up and Ryoga's hands rested on the bare flesh of her sides, almost spanning her small waist. He knelt between her spread legs and was examining her as if expecting her to slap him. With a boldness that she wouldn't have expected of the sexually shy Ryoga, he moved his one hand so that it rested on her firm, flat belly to start making slow gentle circles there while he cupped her cheek with his other hand. He leaned over so that his handsome face as scant inches from her own. His intense brown eyes bore into her as if waiting for her to reject him and she reached up and cupped his cheek as well and drew him into a soft kiss. The gentle circles his large hand painted on her belly started to spiral outwards as their kisses deepened and then...Kasumi opened the door to Nabiki's room, causing both people to guiltily spring apart.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry. I just got some great news from the hotel and forgot to knock" she said to the heavily blushing teens as Nabiki yanked her shirt firmly down and Ryoga scrambled into his own t-shirt.

"It's okay; we were just having a tickle fight" Nabiki said in a shaky voice.

"Sure" Kasumi said in a voice that didn't sound convinced as she eyed them with amusement.

"So what's your news?" Ryoga asked as casually as he could.

"Not only did the hotel manager approve of your idea for a Shock Rock Ball but they wished they had thought of it themselves, so they are going to cover all the costs, including the price to have your Mr. Cooper perform fake marriages there" Kasumi said, using her fingers to make quotations for the fake part. It has been set for the night before we leave" she said, smiling in victory.

"Great, we have our costumes covered. How is it going with locating ones for the others?" Ryoga asked.

"I had some trouble with Kuno because he's tall for an Asian but I finally managed to find a Dracula costume and vampire bride costume for Ukyo and as for Ranma and Akane, they are going as something called Lady Gaga and Marilyn Manson" Kasumi said, reading the names of a slip of paper.

Nabiki laughed, "Count Dracula? Can you imagine Samurai boy as that!"

"Are you sure you want to do this to Ukyo?" Kasumi asked. "I thought she was a sort of friend of yours."

"It has to be someone he knows or he will be suspicious. Besides, they've been sleeping together for months now, so it's not like they hate each other or anything" Nabiki explained.

That got the attention of both other teenagers. "What? Are you sure about that?" Ryoga asked in a shocked voice.

"Positive, Kuno's been acting really weird since his sister renounced all ties to him. Okay weirder than normal" she said at their dubious looks. "And I have seen Ukyo sneaking out of his place"

"How did you do that?" Kasumi asked her.

"My hidden cameras" Nabiki explained.

"Misery acquaints a man with strange bed-fellows" Ryoga quoted from Shakespeare's The Tempest, not sure where he picked up that line. Perhaps from Kuno himself? Then observed, "I've married Big Brother" and both sisters laughed at that

Kuno pounded his lust into her and could tell from the sharp intake of breath that she took, that she was about to cum again and with a final thrust from him, he exploded at the same moment she did.

He released her wrists and hugged her for as long as she would allow; which was never very long. He was correct as usual and rolled onto his back to allow her to get up and she did, swiftly as ever. "Who pissed on your cornflakes today? You were kind of rough today, you Jackass" she complained as she rubbed her wrists where he had pinned her down.

He looked at her, as if noticing she was there for the first time. "You could have simply asked me to ease up, but I guess you were too busy getting off. Five times was it? That's a new record."

"You are a perfect piece of shit, you know and arrogant and pompous..." she said as she put her clothes on with brisk efficiency.

"Yes and demanding; and narcissistic and egotistical. Have I missed anything? How you so _love_ to list all my faults after we make love" he said bitterly.

"We do not make love; we fuck" she spat at him.

"Oh that's right and I'm not your lover, but your slampiece or slam-masterpiece if I have been a particularly good boy and performed to your satisfaction" he shot back as he watched her pull up the zipper of her dress with a finality that indicated that she was about to leave without a single hug or a simple goodnight to return to her room where, he was sure, a douche and hot bath awaited her to wash every atom of him off of her.

She didn't care about him at all and he knew it, lust is all that she had for him and she frequently told him that as she taunted him about how worthless he was and beneath her. All because of Ranma, everything to her was about him, even when she crawled into another man's bed.

Yes he had been rather rough tonight because he was hurting worse than usual. He had commissioned a doll in Kodachi's likeness for her seventeenth birthday as he knew she collected them and she had sent it back right to the hotel where he was staying with its face bashed with a hammer in to show her contempt for him and that she knew where he was at all times...but refused all his attempts to contact her.

He was shocked when Ukyo suddenly gently touched his hair and asked, "Kuno are you all right?"

He turned to her in shock that she might care for him after all and was surprised by the concern on her face, before her mask of hatred slipped back into place and she snarled, "because I don't give a shit," and slammed the door after herself.

He leaned back his head and sighed and felt empty as usual. He didn't regret their relationship but it was wrong on so many levels. She didn't even seem to realize he had a first name or ever used it when he asked her to.

It had started as a fluke and he wasn't proud of the memory of his seduction of her. It had begun one night when she had run into his tent seeking comfort as they had gotten separated from the others, as she was ironically afraid of thunder and lightning. When she had burrowed into his bedroll, at first he had thought he was under attack, until he realized the much smaller stature of his assailant and she had explained her fears to him while clinging to him like a barnacle. He had soon realized that she wore very little, merely a short nightie and that he had no trouble slipping off of her as she trembled against him. He supposed it was the raw emotion from her fears that caused her to be so wet as he pushed past her already tattered hymen, meeting little resistance and was already ravishing her when she came back to herself. He had expected her to slap him and order him to stop, but instead she had clung to him like a lifeline as he brought them both to orgasm. He wondered if her first sexually induced orgasm had felt as bitter to her as it did to him. He didn't even care if she had called the cops on him and wouldn't have blamed her if she had, but instead she started to come to him almost every night for the same treatment. Luckily she had started depo provera shots soon after their first encounter.

It wasn't that he didn't care for her either, he would have hunted anyone to the ends of the earth that hurt a single hair on her head, it was as if he didn't have a heart to offer anyone since his sister had told him, "you're dead to me" she had been the only person in the world that seemed to understand him and now she too was gone. Gone like mother. Gone like father. Not that they had been any great shakes as parents. His mother had been little more than a pretty cold doll who had no time for her children but plenty of time for the bottle, that sent her to an early grave when they were both very young. His father was a strict disciplinarian to his son, wanting him to grow up strong but for his daughter, who so resembled his dead wife, his love knew no bounds. Tatewaki was relieved when he left them altogether.

His time spent with the Tendos' had only made him all the more aware of the differences between their family and his own and he could only envy them their closeness and long to be a part of it as his own last remaining relative drifted further and further apart from him as she grew up and established her own life. However belonging to the family wasn't offered him; that privilege was absconded by another; Ranma.

He tried turning to his two loves for comfort and it was like a veil had been ripped from his eyes as he realized that Akane only had contempt for him and Ranma was in fact, his Pigtailed girl and they both thought him to be a buffoon. Suddenly all the mocking things people said about him made sense and how girls who liked him would say to their friends when they didn't know he could overhear them. "He's so cute, if only he wasn't like...you know."

He only remained with Ranma and his crew because they were the closest people he had to having friends. He used to be so flattered when he was invited along on outings but soon came to realize that it was because he could afford to bankroll their excursions with his yachts and private jets. They honestly cared little about himself. He was always the last person the guys would invite to share a tent with or go on a hike or anything. Always tolerated but never accepted.

It had been Ranma's idea to pretend that Mousse and Kodachi had married but Tatewaki had gone along with it and paid for the forgery himself. It had backfired in the end, it was as he had suspected, Kodachi hadn't been in love with Ranma, but with marriage. She blamed Tatewaki for the entire joke. She told him with all the contempt in her voice that she had for him, that she had been sleeping with Mousse for no other reason than that she had thought he was her legal husband. She also told Tatewaki that she hated him and never wanted to see him again.

Tatewaki's time spent with Ukyo was anything but tender, she seemed to almost hate him yet she knew how he liked to be touched and how to excite his body. He just let her, at least someone wanted a part of him. "What fools these mortals be" he whispered to the empty suite. Alone again, always alone. Ukyo would never debase herself to spend the night with him.

Ukyo leaned against the door of her room and felt bad. She had nothing against Kuno, he was a good lover in fact, not that she had anything to compare him to. It was Ranma that she was angry at and at herself for needing what she could only seemed to be able to get from Kuno, mainly because he seemed not to judge her and needed it just a badly, she suspected.

Every time she closed her eyes, all she could see was the sight of Akane and Ranma sprawled in the grass, with him on top her of as they shared soul kisses and she idly played with his braid; as Ukyo came upon them that bright, sunny day months ago in a clearing. Yes, they had been fully dressed but the tender scene told the truth about their relationship, that Ukyo could no longer deny.

It was this wall of anger that she carried inside her that compelled her to Kuno's bed so that she could feel some release from it, if only for a few hours, it seemed the only way she could sleep.

Yet she couldn't seem to be nice to him, he was a means to an end and that he seemed to care about her, made her want to hurt him all the more. She wanted him to feel like the scum of the earth as she did, she wanted him to feel worthless as she raged against him. Yet he always took her into his arms as she waltzed through whatever door he never bothered to lock anymore and gave her what they both needed.

Yes it had started strangely but she hadn't been so far out of it during the storm that she didn't realize what was happening. She had let it happen and discovered that it was what she needed as an anesthetic against her relentless pain. She knew he was hurting and had become sullen and withdrawn since his sister had washed her hands of him, yet he asked her for nothing. But she couldn't seem to be able just to say two simple words to him that would have impacted their relationship greatly; 'I care,' because she was too hurt to get involved with someone again. She had almost blown it tonight with sensing something had really hurt him and she had reacted to this. Only to denounce him again, yet the hurt look on his face haunted her.

"Never again" she reminded herself.


	4. Wish You Were Here

Nabiki smiled and waved at the two Amazons as they joined them in the live butterfly garden. Both of them were focused on a particularly beautiful butterfly poised on Shampoo's hand. "It beautiful" she said.

"You sure are" Mousse said and kissed her on the cheek. Nabiki shared a look of amusement with Ryoga at the formally bickering couple. They couldn't seem to be around each other without touching each other in some way or other. "Sorry" Mousse said when he realized that they would there.

"So we got note from you. How you need our help?" the smiling Shampoo asked them.

"Were we wondering if you had any of your mind altering concoctions with you?" Nabiki explained, coming straight to the point.

Shampoo studied the new couple and was glad to see that they were holding hands and looked quite happy together. "What did you have in mind?" she asked them.

"Well we want a little retaliation" Nabiki said and explained what they had in mind.

"I wouldn't want to have you as an enemy" Mousse observed.

"Our supplies are a little limited but we should be able to come up with something, we have powered mushroom with us" she said. "We were planning to spend the morning in the garden, but this too too much more important. We go back to hotel and you give us a couple of hours."

"Are you guys actually going to work on the drug or have sex?" Ryoga asked. "I mean why did you come to Las Vegas if you barely leave your hotel room? You might as well get t-shirts that read "I came to Las Vegas to check out my hotel room.""

Both Amazons laughed at this. "I guess we get a little carried away but it so nice to have place where great-grandmother not snoring in next room. I guess this why she pay for us to come; so she not have sleep disturbed. I mean it hard to have multiple orgasms when Ryoga give them to you and not scream; right Nabiki?"

Shampoo's eyes widened in shock when Ryoga got a nosebleed and even the unflappable Nabiki turned beet red.

"You mean you haven't had sex yet?" Mousse asked them.

"We've done stuff, but haven't got that far" Nabiki said and Ryoga's mouth open and closed in shock at her talking about their sex life in public. "Plus we keep on getting interrupted."

"How about cunnilingus?" Shampoo asked.

"Is that some kind of tooth decay?" Ryoga asked. Causing all three other people to crack up.

"Ryoga, I think we should talk" Mousse said. "Let's go to the beer garden." he suggested.

"Oh, okay" Ryoga said.

"Come we go for ice cream" Shampoo suggested to Nabiki, taking her hand.

"What is Mousse talking to Ryoga about?" Nabiki asked as she was towed away.

"Let's just say you'll really enjoy it" Shampoo said.

Neither Mousse nor Ryoga could speak English, but had learned enough to be able to indicate what type of beer they wanted. "So what did you need to talk to me about?" Ryoga asked Mousse, when they sat in the most remote corner of the garden.

"More like I need to explain something to you and that would be, what cunnilingus is and how to do it properly" Mousse explained taking out a pen and a small pad of paper and started doodling on it.

"So what is it?" Ryoga asked.

"The art of pleasuring a woman with your mouth and tongue" Mousse explained and Ryoga went bright red.

"What!" he cried and then lowered his voice. "You and Shampoo do that?" he said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"She loves it, a lot of women prefer it to intercourse, even the straight ones" Mousse assured him.

"That sounds gross" Ryoga said, still blushing at the idea.

"It's an acquired taste, but once you master how to do it properly, you'll pretty much have a willing slave for life" Mousse said with a smirk.

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable discussing this, especially not in public" Ryoga said glancing around.

"You're going to pass up the opportunity to learn Amazon oral techniques? Keep in mind, we have the most extensive sex ed system out there, we're trained to keep our ladies happy," Mousse pointed out. "Just see it as being another training technique to learn."

"Do we have to do it in public?" Ryoga asked glancing around nervously.

"I doubt anyone here knows any Japanese" he pointed out and showed Ryoga his drawing. "This is the vagina and you will find the clitoris here..." he explained. Ryoga blushed through the entire thing but was getting kind of excited about the idea of trying it on Nabiki.

"Hey boys, what are you working on?" Nabiki asked and Mousse discreetly tucked his notebook away and..Ryoga got a nosebleed as Nabiki delicately licked her ice cream, as Mousse had just been explaining fellatio to Ryoga as well to help him cover all bases.

Nabiki could only wonder why the sight of her eating an ice cream cone provoked that, but simply handed one of her napkins to him.

Nabiki asked Ryoga if he wanted to practice yoga when they got back to her room, as they had attended a class together to kill time while the Amazon's prepared the mind altering drug...or having sex.

"Yoga is for girls" he complained.

"It was a guy teaching the class," she pointed out. Instead Ryoga pushed her purposefully onto the bed, forcing her to sit.

"How about I kiss you instead?" he said in a husky sounding voice.

"Okay" she said and puckered her lips for a kiss and her eyes flew open in shock when he started to undo the buttons on her shorts. "What-what are you doing?" she stammered as he began tugging them from her.

"learning new techniques that Mousse taught me" he said as he looked in appreciation at the tiny ice blue panties she wore beneath.

"B-but I thought you said wanted to take it slow" she said almost in shock that the shy Ryoga, who could barely even hear the word sex uttered without getting a nosebleed, was about to eat her out. She was already wet at the idea when his fingers slipped into the waistband of her panties and eased them off of her. She felt slightly embarrassed to be half naked in front of him while he examined her but at the same time it was so erotic. She was slightly startled as he traced her outer lips with kisses. Then she could feel his warm breath on her and she moaned as his tongue invaded her and she learned just how good a student Ryoga was at learning Amazon oral techniques.

Ryoga found the taste a little strange at first, but was soon as hard as a rock as his wife bucked up into his oral caresses and her hands sought to hold his head in place. Her panting had turned into heavy moans and if she said, "right there" he would continue to do so as Mousse had explained to him. The basic technique was to pay attention to how the girl wanted it and give it to her. Her breathing was now coming in ragged gasps as he swirled his tongue on her clit and her hips bucking seemingly on their own...and then the door flew open.

"Ni Hoa, we think it work. Oh you practice? It feel good?" Shampoo asked as Ryoga put his hands over Nabiki's groin to shield it from the Amazons.

"Dammit, I was so close" she cursed.

"We have to start locking that door" Ryoga said in frustration.

Shampoo explained how it worked. "It same mushrooms I use on Ranma before, but dried, so probably not so effective. However I boil them to extract essence and added them to special tea that virgin brides drink on wedding night. It harmless but make people kind of lovey dovey and emotional and take pain away, they be too distracted to notice what going on this way. We now need guinea pig" she said looking at them.

"I'll try it" Ryoga said.

"Are you sure?" Nabiki asked, still leery about taking anything prepared by the Amazons.

"They are doing this for us" Ryoga said and drank it, "it tastes like raspberries" he commented. "But I don't feel any different.." and then Shampoo snapped her fingers.

"Kiss Nabiki" she ordered him and Nabiki suddenly had Ryoga's tongue down her throat as he kissed her like a starving man as she struggled to breath.

"Good, good. Now touch her" Shampoo ordered him and frowned when he ran his hands down her back. "I meant more intimate, touch her boobs" and Nabiki squeaked in protest at this order and pushed against him with no avail as he pushed her tube top down and began caressing her there. Nabiki meeped at the sensation of his calloused hands on her secret flesh and was glad that her back was to the Amazons at least. They seemed to no hurry to stop Ryoga as they watched with a smile on their faces when Ryoga's head bent to join his busy hands, his tongue apparently back in use, his powerful arms pinning her easily in place.

"Stop him" she cried out and Shampoo did, snapping her fingers again.

"Oh Nabiki, I adore you so much..." Ryoga cooed as he rubbed his nose against her own Eskimo-kiss fashion and then looked down in surprise when he realized where his hands were. He couldn't help noticing that Nabiki was pretty well endowed before Nabiki cleared her throat. "Could you let go?" she asked and he took his hands away like her flesh scalded him and both Amazons laughed.

"I'm so sorry" he said.

"Don't worry about it" she said.

"Okay Ryoga, we're going to try and replace what happened just now with another memory" Mousse said.

"Okay" he said.

Mousse snapped his fingers," you were just now hugging and kissing your wife. Did you like that?" he asked him.

"Yes" Ryoga said looking at Nabiki in a sappy way.

"What if I told you that never happened? Instead you spent the day with Nabiki in a laundry mat washing every piece of clothing that you both own. Imagine yourself transferring loads and loads of clothes from the washer to the dryer and then all that folding to do and then you have to take it home put it away, before ironing the ones that need it. Ryoga's eager expression changed to that of sheer boredom and Mousse smiled in triumph and snapped his fingers.

Ryoga shook his head to clear it, "honestly baby, we didn't come all the way to Las Vegas to do laundry. Next time have the hotel staff do it" he chided her and didn't know why everyone laughed.

They noted that his more amorous behaviour wore off in about half an hour, this was noted because he pretty much cuddled onto her the entire time, until it was like Nabiki was wearing a Ryoga sized accessory, but his memory didn't change.

"So how do we get them to drink it?" Ryoga asked.

"Simple, you say it tastes sweet? We mix it with vodka and make it into a drink." Shampoo said.

"Genius, I'll call and invite the troops over for a drink and then we'll take them over to the courthouse and get them their marriage licenses" Nabiki said.

"I'll go pick up the vodka" Mousse offered, but stopped by his room and made a phone call first.

"Hello husband" Kodachi joked when she came to the phone.

"Hello wife" he answered.

"How is the other woman?" she asked him.

"Shampoo is doing just great" he replied.

"So how is the trip?" she asked him.

"Very hot and I don't speak the language well at all, but have learned to say. "No that is her natural hair colour" in English really well."

Kodachi laughed at this. "How is my brother?" she asked.

"I don't think he's doing that well. However, I called you to tell you he's getting married"

"What?" she said in a shocked sounding voice and her jaw dropped open at what Mousse explained.

"Do you want me to do something to stop it?" Mousse asked her.

"No I think he should get a taste of his own medicine. In fact, I want to be there to see it" she insisted. "Email me the details and I'll hop on the jet and come out," she insisted as she rang off.

Kodachi frowned at the conversation she had just had with Mousse. It was funny even a couple of months before, she would have moved heaven and earth to prevent Nabiki's wedding revenge on her brother, but now she felt it to be justified. Her brother had to learn to stop playing god with other people's lives.

Of course she still loved him; he was her brother. She supposed also that she went a little overboard at her dismissal of him, but she had been wildly hurt in the part he played in her deception and the aftermath where she found out she had humiliated herself by having pre-marital sex with a near stranger. Yes Mousse had been a sweet and gentle lover, but she had thrown her wedding night way.

The fact was she almost was ready to forgive Tatewaki and was lonely for her home and found herself missing him. As must as she loved Paris and everything French, she hadn't sparred with anyone since Nerima, there were simply no martial artists to challenge. Also the gymnastic team that they had at her all girl boarding school, was simply boring and the gym teacher looked at her aghast when she told her what changes needed to be made and what new equipment to be purchased to bring them up to snuff.

Shampoo happily led the amorous Kuno and Ukyo and Ranma and Akane to the courthouse after cocktail hour, Mousse and the others had gone on ahead with their passports to start filling in the paperwork. "Come on lovebirds, we go fill in forms for raffle and then go look at butterfly garden." She was happy to note that both couples clung to each other and exchanged goo goo eyes the entire time and wondered if that was the way she and Mousse looked like together, giving Mousse the exact same expression when he smiled at her in welcome.

"Come on everyone, you have to fill out the rest of the information on your forms and then you might win the toaster oven" Nabiki said.

"Raffle?" the clerk repeated, when he asked what she was saying to them.

"It's a joke, as in they will finally get lucky. They have all been waiting for their wedding nights" Nabiki explained.

The clerk looked at the people who seemed to be more interested in making out than filling out the rest of the forms, that would have taken about two minutes if they concentrated and shrugged, used to seeing happy couples. Nabiki tried not to gloat as they paid the fee and she received their wedding licenses and put them into her pocket.

It was a much more subdued version of the two couples as they walked with their friends looking at butterflies. The giggle juice had worn off completely on Ukyo and Kuno but Ranma and Akane were still under its spell.

"What am I doing here looking at butterflies? I was to go on a tour of the war museum" Kuno complained.

"So go, no one's stopping you" Ukyo snapped. "No one wants you here."

"You're sweetness and light as ever" Kuno muttered back.

"And you a ruining my day with your presence" she whispered.

"Oh that's right, I am only palatable at night"

"Barely even then" she hissed back."So why don't you take your tiny cock away from my presence?" she suggested sweetly.

"I seem to have more than enough to satisfy you" he hissed back.

"That does it; I'm out of here." she said and then went rigid, Kuno, out of curiosity followed her line of sight and his eyes rested on where Ranma and Akane were making out against a tree.

With what sounded like a suppressed sob, the normally cold Ukyo ran from the building and out of instinct, he followed her, but froze in horror when he spyed the object hurtling towards him. Ukyo turned and noticed that Kuno seemed to be in the line of fire of something and grabbed him out of the way in the nick of time. She regarded the object as it splattered on the ground. "A watermelon?" she questioned as it split open.

"Are you alright?" she asked Kuno who clung to her as if in desperation and trembled against her. "Kuno?" she asked and he raised his face, it was a mask of terror. She wrapped her arms around him and held him, stroking his back. "It's okay" she whispered to him. Her usual anger dissipating over concern for him.

"What happened?" Nabiki asked, coming outside at the commotion.

"It seems to be a suicidal fruit" she said indicating the fallen melon.

"Oh still afraid of falling watermelons Kuno-Baby?" Nabiki teased.

"What is this about?" she asked her.

"Long story, but they normally are when it comes to Kuno-Baby. He was training on an island where they utilize a technique of falling watermelons, he's not afraid of them if they are just sitting there or anything, it's only when they're falling towards him" Nabiki explained.

Ukyo struggled not to laugh at how absurd his fear was; it was like being afraid of the butterflies they were looking at! But couldn't resist laughing.

Hearing her laughing at his one weakness was more than Kuno could stand. "I am afraid of nothing!" he snapped, straightening up and glaring at her. "Now if you will stop clinging to me, Ukyo Kuonji. I'm leaving," he said coldly and pushed her away.

"What's the matter, afraid a grapefruit will come along next?" she taunted him, embarrassed at how she had let her emotions show in his presence.

"No I thought I would seek the company of an attractive girl, one who does not have a personality you could scour pots with" he replied and she narrowed her eyes at the insult.

"So you're spending the day alone?" she sweetly said.

That stopped him dead in his tracks and he suddenly didn't care if people knew they were sleeping together or not. "I shall be spending the _night_ alone so if you have an itch to scratch; I suggest you find out how to fuck yourself" he growled and stalked away.

Ukyo went red that he had just publicly admitted their relationship and Shampoo whispered to Mousse, "those two have some serious issues."


	5. You and Me

Getting a little sick of rushing chapters so I thought I would do a relationship chapter for this one. I still need Ranma and Akane's reaction to their marriage. Anyone who wants to make a suggestion, I would appreciate any input, I will credit you of course. I find them rather to dull write as I'm not a huge fan of Akane.

Btw, here is the answer if anyone was wondering where the anonymous flying watermelon came from.

Roll 'em...

Ryoga joined Nabiki to catch the tailend of what Kuno had said to Ukyo and watched as he walked away from her. Ukyo herself stared after him, red in the face at the insult and probably from her public denouncement, and then turned and ran the opposite way from him.

"How come you can't hardly find your way out of the bathroom but you can throw a watermelon with such precision?" Nabiki asked him.

"I did Shot Put in high school and have deadly aim; I can knock a bird of out the sky with just a rock if I want. It's a talent of mine." Ryoga explained.

"Okay the second question is; why?" Nabiki asked.

"I'm trying to figure out their relationship dynamics, yes they seem to be sleeping together but neither seems to be happy about it. Ranma told me about Kuno's fear; so I thought I would act upon it to see how they would react. Naturally if a person in a couple feels themselves to be threatened, the other would automatically offer comfort to that person and she did and he accepted it. That shows that underneath whatever is going on between them; real affection exists." Ryoga explained.

"Again, why do you care?" she asked.

"You have to noticed that everyone's relationships are different. Mousse and Shampoo are the lovey dovey ones. Ranma and Akane like to believe that they are being secretive about their relationship, where they are pretty much doing everything but having full intercourse, as they are waiting for their actual wedding night and you and I, are still experimenting. Ranma and Akane probably will be glad to be legally wed. However with Kuno and Ukyo, I want to make sure we're not linking a truly toxic couple together where they might cause each other physical harm in the end," Ryoga said with a frown.

Nabiki took his arm, squeezing it affectionately. "You're such a softie," she commented.

"Yes and laid back; I like to think I cancel out some of your more evil tendencies with your spy network and everything" he teased her.

"Evil? I am not evil in the least" she said with a laugh, wondering why she found herself giggling so much around him.

"Nor are you the ice queen you pretend yourself to be, or you would have kicked my ass to the curb the second you woke up beside me and found yourself married to me. But, I know the real reason why you agreed to give our marriage a try" he said looking at her sideways and giving her a fang-toothed grin that she thought was irresistible and blushed.

"It was mainly Kasumi's idea" she stammered, feeling a little self conscious.

"It doesn't matter why you agreed, I'm just glad you did because I'm crazy about you" he said easily picking her up and spinning her around until she found herself laughing.

"Ryoga, it's only been five days!" she protested as he set her down but did not release her from his arms.

"Yes but I like what you are, yes you are spoiled and prideful and mercenary..." he started and she opened her mouth to protest and he just covered it with his large hand "but you're also beautiful and sexy and smart and sweet and funny and caring" he added "and I'm going to kiss you right here and right now. Don't you try and stop me, wife" he said in that assertive tone that caused her to shiver slightly. His brown eyes danced with amusement as he removed his hand and leaned in pressed his lips against her own, kissing her deeply and intoxicatingly. Nabiki was a tad shocked at the intensity of his kiss in public but pressed herself against him and clung onto him. She giggled slightly and raised her head when people started clapping and both laughed as they regarded their grinning onlookers, their amusement being conveyed, needed no translation for the starry eyed couple. She placed her head on his shoulder as he drew them forward.

"So what are we doing for the rest of the day?" she asked him

"We're going to the amusement park we spotted on the way to hotel. We deserve a break" he pointed out. "So no spying on people or worrying about their relationship problems or trying to get anyone hitched at the moment" he admonished her.

"An amusement park? What are we, twelve?" she said with a giggle.

"I can eat you again later...or perhaps it is time we have our wedding night? That sound old enough for you?" he said in a low voice and grinned that she seemed to shiver at the idea.

"Perhaps we should just go back to the hotel then?" she suggested. Hungry for the idea of having Ryoga inside her.

"Let's go have some fun first" he whispered into her ear, loving the effect he was starting to have on the supposedly cold Nabiki as they slowly got to know each other as lovers. They were now at the point where they were mostly fully naked around each other when left alone but timing and their friends couldn't seem to leave them alone long enough to properly make love...which led to many embarrassing situations...and they were eager to make love.

Ryoga looked at Nabiki, who seemed to be having fun despite herself. He carried the oversized teddy bear and he had won her at the strongman game and she had a smiley faced balloon tied to her wrist and ate blue candy floss that had made her tongue blue as she stuck it out at him. Prompting him to French kiss her the next time, loving the taste of the sweet candy on her tongue. Each kiss thrilled and dizzied Ryoga and made him long to pick her up and sprint over the rooftops to get her to a place where they could be alone together...even on one of the rooftops if necessary.

Nabiki could feel the intensity of Ryoga's gaze and wondered if anyone else could see how much they desired each other as they went about having fun at the amusement park by going to rides and trying different types of foods...while teasing each other by stalling what they both wanted by suggesting inane activities like trying their luck at the dunk tank and Ryoga dunked that clown three times in a row before he begged him to stop. Until Nabiki offered to take his place and Ryoga realized the hard way that Nabiki wore small black lingerie beneath her green satin skirt and top that he couldn't stop ogling until the warm sun dried her. Nabiki was leading him towards the for sale booths when Ryoga stopped in his tracks. "What is it Ryoga?" Nabiki asked him.

"Let's get married" he said.

"But we _are_ married" Nabiki pointed out.

"I mean for ourselves. I want to do this right here, right now" he announced.

"Come on, I'm pretty sure they don't have a chapel in the amusement park" she said, trying to tug him along.

"So who says it has to be official?" Ryoga said and marched up to the first person he could find and said in his best English. "Sir, would you marry us?"

The guy looked to be an attractive Caucasian in his mid-sixties with long black hair. "I'm not a wedding officiate" he said in a confused voice, examining, the young Japanese couple.

"Sorry sir, my husband and I got married under unusual circumstances and he's taken it into his head that he wants to get married again right now, even if it is unofficial. He's kind of romantic that way" Nabiki explained.

"Ah young love, I remember that" he said giving them an affable smile.

"Come on Ryoga, let's not bother the nice gentleman" she said, trying to get him to move.

"Wait, my father was a minister so I know how a basic service goes" he offered.

"Are you sure? We don't want to bother you" Nabiki said.

"No problem, just tell me your names first" he said and announced in a voice that bespoke of stage training as he accepted their rings to placed back on their fingers. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here..." he intoned.

"Hey they're getting married. Wait, here take these" a black clad bride said, obviously walking with her new husband.

Nabiki giggled as Ryoga arranged the waist length black wedding veil in her hair while she clutched the red rose and black feathered bouquet and passerbys stopped to listen as they said their vows and clapped when they kissed.

Nabiki laughed as she handed the other bride back her veil but retained the bouquet at her insistence. "Thank you so much Mr..." Nabiki said.

"Cooper" he replied.

"Wait you're not the original Alice Cooper are you?" she asked him in disbelief.

He laughed "just how many of me are there supposed to be?" he asked her at the absurd question.

"We got married by your impersonator" she explained.

"Well don't that beat all. I met the guy and he does a fairly good imitation of me younger me I suppose, though he's a little over the top with his hero worship, but harmless. Now I have a golf tournament to get to. Have a great married life" he said shaking her hand and on a whim, she shot him the symbol that had been taught to her by the impersonator and Ryoga added his own and Alice flashed it back at them.

"Seemed like a nice guy and we don't have to say that we were married by Alice Cooper anymore" Ryoga said with a grin.

"Well, funny you should mention that; that was Alice" Nabiki said. "The real one" she explained Ryoga's look of disbelief.

"So let's get going" Ryoga said, picking her up bridal style.

"Going where?" Nabiki asked and he started leaping rooftops away from their hotel until a flustered Nabiki made him put her down and she led him on the mile walk back to their hotel; as they had only been a couple of blocks from there in the first place.

When they got into her suite, they were delighted to find everyone gone and Ryoga not only locked the door, but pushed a heavy dresser in front of it. Nabiki laughed as he picked her up and deposited her on the bed. Ryoga's t-shirt was easy to remove but getting his cross garters removed from his pants, proved a problem as they went into impossible knots at their hasty removal and Ryoga was stuck in his boxers with his pants half up and half down until Nabiki pulled out her nail scissors. This caused them both to laugh as they hastily removed her clothes, until Ryoga accidently got her bra stuck on the ceiling fan as he threw it and both people paused to giggle and view it as it lazily spun around on the fan and then got back to getting naked. Her black panties were taken off by Ryoga and he drew the length of her body against his own, sighing at how soft her skin was as he traded passionate kisses with her. Nabiki forced Ryoga to lie still as she touched, tickled, licked and nibbled her way down his body before finally engulfing him in her mouth and orally teasing him until he trembled beneath her and then she gasped as she was suddenly under him, receiving the same treatment.

She could taste herself on his lips as he poised himself at her entrance and she cried out as he filled her. And Ryoga sighed at the sensation of their joining and although it was brief, it filled him with longing for more, so he went back for seconds...and thirds to Nabiki's obvious delight.

Ukyo was feeling sexually frustrated and cursing Kuno's name at how he had outed them, determined she would never ever sleep with him again, if she had to handcuff herself to her own bed. "I don't need that stupid asshole! I never want to see him again! I would rather buy a vibrator than ever see you again!" she cried as she threw a pillow across the room. She growled at the thought of how smug he would look if she came knocking on his door with her tail between her legs like a begging dog. The worst part was, it wasn't just his body she was missing, it was his scent. How it felt to hug him. How his hands felt so firm, but gentle on her. His smile, his laugh. How his gorgeous almond shaped eyes would lighten in colour after he came, looking softer if anything. How his thick hair would stick up like a thicket after they had had sex. She blushed at the memory and then hardened her heart again. "Fuck you, you shall never fuck me again" she cried and flung the next pillow and blushed when she realized that Shampoo had come into her room without knocking and had caught the projectile pillow and was regarding Ukyo with concerned eyes.

"Pillow manage to piss you off?" she asked her.

"No it's not that, its..." Ukyo snapped.

"It okay if you're in love with Kuno, he's good guy. Certainly no one have problem with you being couple" Shampoo assured her.

"In love, have you gone nuts? I could never fall for such a tool." Her nostrils flaring in anger at the idea. If only he wasn't so...sexy, her mind supplied and she shuddered as she dismissed that thought.

"I used to be like this with Mousse, I refuse him, I tell him he not good enough and he stupid. Even when we first start sleeping together. But if they in your bed, they eventually get into heart too. Ranma hurt you so why you make Kuno pay for it?" Shampoo asked, hugging her friend.

"I never want to hear their names mentioned in the same sentence. Ranma is..." she said thrusting the other girl away.

"With Akane, he gone, let him go. But Kuno still here and he been hurting for a while, he need physical affection, not just sex where he treated as little more than human dildo. No one like to be used, you lonely; he lonely. Why not you work at comforting each other rather than hurting each other? Life too short for pain when pleasure can be offered too too easily" Shampoo suggested.

"What makes you think he's even worth the bother?" Ukyo said with a sneer.

"I see how you look at him soft and tender when he not looking at you and he do the same to you. If he not worth the bother, why you in here throwing pillows around when you could just go talk to him? He's doing same thing in his room" Shampoo said.

"Really?" Ukyo said.

"Yes making quite the racket too" Shampoo said. "Perhaps you go talk to him? Or I do and tell him you getting violent in here as you no getting any sweet lovings from him?" Shampoo suggested in an innocent sounding voice.

"Well perhaps I _could_ go talk to him for a few minutes" she said, blanching as she pictured the smug look on his face if Shampoo told him _that_.

"That arrogant bitch. Who the hell does she think she is?" he cried as he flung his hairbrush across the room. "That's it; I'm never fucking her again!. Not if she came in here right now on her knees begging me to! She's rude and insulting and I don't even like her" he cried as the rest of his toiletry bag got flung against the well. "Hell, I wouldn't even help her out if she was being gang raped in front of me. I'd be the one handing out the condoms while she begged me for help" he said in glee and frowned; okay he could never do that! "Why do you have to be so stubborn and into that imbecile. There are so many better guys out there for you, other than that muscle bound midget, you, you gorgeous shrew!" he hissed as his custom blended hair mousse hit the wall and slowly foamed onto the floor. Then he realized that he had called her gorgeous; as if!

Sure she was cute and funny and intelligent...and spirited, he always loved... He blanched that his subconscious brought the love word into play. Of course he didn't love Ukyo, that would be stupid. Did he? Who could love such a cold fish? Who would enjoy the company of someone who treated his body like it was her personal bouncy castle and cared nothing for his feelings? 'I'm losing it" he thought and frowned at the mess when he heard a knock at the door. He glared when he saw who it was. "I told you not to come here" he said in the coldest voice he possessed and then went ridged in shock when she wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly.

Ukyo look up at him. "I'm sorry, I've treated you horribly and you never deserve it" she said in a shaky voice.

Kuno was at a complete loss for words as he unintelligently said "huh?" as he stood there like a statute being hugged by the petite woman.

"Come on let's get comfortable, I have much to explain to you" she suggested. They sat side by side on the couch in his suite, neither touching. "Months ago I felt Ranma's attention waning, so I did something drastic and invited him to my place and stripped naked before him and offered myself to him" she explained. She took a deep breath, "he refused me because he told me that there was someone else. I was so angry and so hurt that I was filled with rage that wouldn't die. It was only when you and I first got...together that it started to dissipate a bit. I think you were the only thing keeping me sane during that time, in fact."

"When I raped you?" he said.

"What? You never raped me. How could you even think yourself capable of that?" she cried looking at him and suddenly understanding why he so calmly accepted all the abuse she heaped on him almost daily; it was out of guilt.

"You were terrified out of your mind and I took from you what was never offered to me in the first place. What do you call that?" he said bitterly.

"It happened because I let you do it. I could have stopped you at any time and I knew you would have. I was in such a bad state back and I wanted someone to help me rid me of my virginity and you offered what I wanted. I wanted to feel desired if only for one night' she explained taking his hand and holding it, it was cold and she suspected it was from shock.

"I was lonely" he admitted.

"I was too. We should have discussed this back then and not let it become such an obstacle between us."

"How do you apologize for raping someone? It was easier to pretend it never happened as we did the next day, but you kept wanting to have sex with me, so I figured that it was better than being at a large empty house alone each night. At least I had you."

"You can't rape the willing, besides I care about you. Perhaps a lot more than I should." she admitted with a blush. "I guess that why I kept lashing out at you. I didn't want to develop feelings for you and I did regardless."

"I do too" he admitted blushing back, both feeling awkward.

"I don't want to keep hurting you like this. I think we should start over again with no more Ranma drama involved, that's if you're willing to" she suggested.

"I would like that" he admitted. "But you can't keep coming to me with your pain; you need to let that go."

She nodded, tears filling her eyes and tried not to look at him until she was pulled against him.

"Let it out" he soothed, stroking her back and as if a dam broke in her, she sobbed until there wasn't a tear left and then lay in his arms as limp as a dishrag as he held her like she was the most precious gift in the world.

He wiped her face with his handkerchief when she leaned back.

"How do you feel?" he asked her.

"A little sad still, but not mad anymore" she said with a shy smile.

"That's good, now you should go get some sleep. We shouldn't really sleep together until we really know what is actually going on between us" he said.

"You're right. Now I want you to understand if you need anything emotionally; I'm here for you, be it a hug or someone to hold you as you did just now with me" she promised him, giving him another tight hug that he returned. "And don't worry, Kodachi won't be mad at you forever. She loves you too much for that,' she smiled as he sighed at her embrace. Their kiss was shy and tentative as they kissed goodnight and she was now the one to sigh.

"Too bad it wasn't you I grew up with, god knows you would have knocked me up by now" she teased him.

"Sorry I'm not knocking anyone up before I graduate university, even you. I'll be happy to try in future if you still want my kids," he said, closing the behind her as she shot him one final look of amusement.


	6. Hello Hooray

Well all good things must come to an end. Hope you enjoyed this little romp with me through the Ranma-universe.

I'm exiting with Hello Hooray, as per the lyrics below:

Hello! Hooray! Let the show begin  
I've been ready  
Hello! Hooray! Let the lights grow dim  
I've been ready  
Ready as this audience that's coming here to dream  
Loving every second, every moment, every scream  
I've been waiting so long to sing my song  
I've been waiting so long for this thing to come

Roll 'em...

Ukyo woke up to the sound of her cell phone receiving a text and groggily picked it up and smiled when it read:

"Morning beautiful, are you awake yet? Do you want to come by my suite for breakfast? I've already ordered your favourite. Love, Tatewaki-Yes, I do have a first name. ;)"

She texted back, "Morning gorgeous, I just woke up so I need twenty minutes to get ready and then I'll meet you there. Tatewaki-is not a name, but a tongue twister. 0_o Can I just call you Tat or Tate-chan, there must be a nickname you go by? Your parents really have a lot to answer for when it comes to names for children and what is with your family's blade fetish?"

She laughed when he texted back. "Neither of those nicknames are acceptable! There is one that my father bestowed upon me but you shall have to torture it out of me and I get to choose your methods. Yes my parents have a lot to answer for. But a rose by any other name is still a Rose. No you may not call me Rose; that is not what I'm implying! Now stop your dawdling and get your ass up here before I spank it :P"

She giggled and went to get ready.

"Morning Rose" she said when he opened his door and winced.

"Oddly enough that it better a nickname than some you had for me in the past. Cum Guzzling Beaver Dung was particularly inspired it would appear" he said but with a teasing smile on his face as he held the door open for her and admired her in her baby blue sundress.

"Sorry about that" she said with a blush.

"Not a problem. Come and sit down, your swiss cheese and spinach omelet is getting cold" he said, holding out her chair for her. "How did you sleep?" he asked her.

"Not as well as I could have" she admitted.

"Oh you missed getting your daily internal massage from me?" he teased and then laughed when she blushed.

"Oh you are just so full of yourself, if I didn't..." she said in a light manner.

"If you didn't love me" he finished for her.

"Well, I..." she said in a nervous sounding voice.

"Oh you do! You're giving me that deer caught in headlights look that you always have when I have asked about your feelings" he said with a cocky grin."I love you too" he said to her, looking at her in a cute way.

"Um, how did you sleep?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"Awful, I was sick half the night" he admitted.

"Oh what was wrong? You should have called me" she said out of concern.

"Not sure. I didn't want to disturb your sleep and besides, you wouldn't have wanted to have been here, it wasn't a pretty picture" Kuno said pulling a face. "I think it might have had something to do with those cocktails that Shampoo made for us, the symptoms started mildly around then and got worse later on at night."

"Strange, the only thing that brings on that reaction in you is mushrooms" Ukyo said with a frown.

"You remember?" he said with surprise.

"Yes you told me about how you figured that out when you went to the mushroom temple and had the mushroom stew, as you had never had a mushroom by itself before, so you avoid them" she remarked. "Just because it seemed like I wasn't paying attention, doesn't mean I wasn't. You should avoid drinking that cocktail in the future if that is the case and I won't drink it either" she promised.

"But why would it affect you?" he asked her.

"Cross contamination, I could drink it and kiss you and make you sick" she explained.

"You really do care about me!" he said in triumph. "Just say it" he said.

"Okay, I love you. Are you satisfied?" she said with a world weary sigh.

"Depends on what your answer to my question is" he said mysteriously.

"Oh what would that be?" she asked him.

"I've been giving your suggestion of starting over a lot of thought and you'll probably think I'm crazy but..." he said and went onto explain, waiting for her to protest, but she didn't.

"Yes" she said taking his hand.

"Are you sure? There are further complicates you have to know about..." he added. "I don't want to trap you into something you might grow tired of in a hurry. I mean, you've met my family and know they're both nuts. Then there is a matter of my sister having an alligator as a pet that she might occasionally try to feed you to and my home has a million booby traps that I shall most likely have to fish you out of until you get used to them and...mmmph" he finished when she silenced him with a kiss.

"If you'll stop babbling; my answer is yes" she said, watching him in amusement.

"When? We're only here for one more night but I suppose we can wait.." he began and she kissed him again.

"Let's finish breakfast. You put on a nice but causal suit and I'll change into the white lace sundress I brought and we'll go do it, Tatewaki" she said. "Don't tell the others yet, this is between us" she cautioned him he just smiled and gave her a long kiss that took her breath away.

Ryoga had officially moved into Nabiki's room and he watched as she stepped from the bathroom wearing just a towel and tiptoed past the bed, thinking him still to be asleep. She gasped when he lunged and grabbed her arm, at the same time he snatched and flung her towel from her and she collapsed in bed with him.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he reared up above her.

"Taking what is mine, woman. Are you trying to escape performing your wifely duties by sneaking out while I am asleep?" he teased her, lightly tracing her collarbone. She smelled of some kind of almost spicy soap and coconut scented shampoo.

She giggled, "no I was going to volunteer to go with Daddy and Kasumi to pick up the costumes for tonight" she explained.

"You can, _only_ after I see if you taste as good as you smell" he teased and Nabiki moaned as his lips and tongue explored her nude torso, lingering on her tight rosy-hued nipples and dipped lower down until his tongue danced in her moist cleft until she cried out her completion. His hands parted her trembling legs and her cries announced to everyone else in the suite to go on to breakfast without them...

Akane and Ranma waited until everyone had gone for the day and then sneaked back into the suite to take a shower together.

Akane sighed as Ranma shampooed her hair and then soaped up her body slowly in a teasing way and moaned as he washed her soft folds, slipping his fingers inside her to tease her further.

He pulled her onto his lap, seated the stool they had brought into the large shower with them and gently guided himself inside his beautiful fiancée so that he penetrated her just enough not to break her hymen, that she insisted he could only do on their wedding night. He allowed himself some gentle thrusting, so wanting to take this final part of her that kept them apart but he had given her his oath and therefore, he literally wouldn't break it.

Akane loved the feeling of his gentle penetration and rotated her hips to get more sensation, even though she knew that they walked a knife's edge when they did this, one slip and their naughty flirtations became taboo in her mind. Her lips fastened onto his while she stroked his powerfully built frame and encircled the thick base of him where they were almost joined to stroke him there until he gasped into her mouth and his body trembled with desire. His two fingers found her clitoris and started stroking it, until both were gasping and Ranma's hot spunk splattered against her maidenhood as she liked it to, to remind him that that part of her would be his final conquest of her when she was his wife. He had been her first in every other way.

"Akane why can't we have sex like everyone else? Ryoga's getting laid these days, hell even Kuno! Ranma complained.

"Not until we get married" she said firmly.

"So let's go do it. Our parents would pay for it" Ranma said in frustration. "It's not like we don't love each other" he pointed out.

"I want our wedding to be special, not performed by some half in the bag failed actor at a crummy chapel" Akane complained.

Ranma just shook his head, wondering why it was so difficult to get her to marry him when _he_ wanted to.

Ukyo and Kuno shared broad smiles when they returned and hurried to his suite, "I know I said we should wait, but now that you're mine...I don't think I can," he said as they groped at each other and traded hot kisses.

"That's most sexist thing I've ever heard you say" Ukyo protested.

"Oh yeah? You try saying it" Kuno challenged.

"You're mine, oh that gave me tingles" she said with a shiver of desire.

"Now try saying; I love you, you're mine" he urged her.

"I love you, you're mine. Ummm, you might be onto something" she said, reaching back to undo her zipper.

"Uh uh, I get to undress you and then we will make love, not fuck and it will be beautiful, you'll see" he whispered than added in a sheepish voice, "man, I'm sappy tonight" and she smiled at this. He leaned down and caught her lips and slowly unzipped her dress...and collapsed his head on top of her own in frustration as there was a knock at the door.

"It might be housekeeping, we can tell them to go away" Ukyo suggested.

"No because of _the_ timing it _has_ to be our good friends; the same ones that ignore me ninety nine percent of the time but _have_ to be around me the second I'm about to make love to my new wife" he muttered to her and opened the door once her dress was back in place. "Oh hello gang, you're _all_ here? Look honey, it's the entire Scooby gang coming to visit us. You're all _right_ on time. Won't you all come in?" he sang sarcastically, opening the door for them.

"It bad timing?" Shampoo asked him.

"Not at all" he assured her. "So how can we help you normally busy people? Has Wayne Newton cancelled his performance for tonight?" he asked them.

Ryoga could tell from the glance that Ukyo and Kuno exchanged and their body language, that their relationship had been somehow healed and this made him feel slightly better about how they were going to be linked together for a long time after that night.

"No we just came to make sure you two are doing okay" Kasumi asked.

"Wait how do you know about us?" Kuno demanded.

"You two were hardly subtle about it and the way you two went out of your way to ignore each other when we were all together was a major tip off. That and Nabiki told us" Mousse added.

"Thanks, pal" Kuno said.

'We're just fine; in fact we're better than fine. So if you guys want to go do something else..." Ukyo urged them.

"I'm sorry I hurt you Ukyo" Ranma said.

"You know what, I'm over it" she assured him and was happy to find out it was true.

"Glad to hear it, hope we can still be friends" he said to her.

"I don't see why not" she giggled.

"And Kuno are you okay now?" Kasumi asked. "I know that both Ukyo and yourself like to keep your emotions to yourselves, but we've been worried about you."

"You were? But I thought none of you people really liked me" Kuno said in shock and Ukyo put her hand on his shoulder. He was surprised at their own looks of surprise at what he had said.

"Kuno you have been friends with Nabiki since she dragged you home when you were a little bald-headed five year old boy; you practically grew up at our house. Why wouldn't we care about you?" Soun Tendo asked him.

"We used to play doctor together during nap time. I'm sure you got bigger with time," Nabiki added to her father's and Ryoga's glare of disapproval...and Kuno's blush.

"You got rather perverse later on and had boys attacking me, but I hold nothing against you now" Akane assured him.

"And you always help when one of us in danger, we can always rely on your help. Okay your fighting skills suck and you probably weakest link of all of us, but you still try. Don't worry Shampoo can train you if you really want to learn to fight like real martial artist. I'm sure anyone here of us would offer the same. You have great style but moves are limited." she said holding out her arms to indicate the room.

"Y-you all feel like this?" Kuno asked, frowning at her insult and feeling touched at the same time.

"Of course, we all family. Four girls and four guys related by oath and the rest by association."

"Kuno, do you have something in your eye?" Ryoga asked him as Ukyo stroked his shoulders.

"He's fine, his contacts are bothering him" Ukyo lied, knowing he was feeling emotional to find out that he actually did have people who cared about him.

"I'm fine" he said getting himself under control. "Thanks, I'm grateful for your concern, please know that I return it one thousand fold. However, Ukyo and I have some celebrating to do, so if you will all..." he said holding open the door.

"Yes, we'll all get into our dinner wear and meet you back here in ten minutes so we can all celebrate your good news as well by you taking us to dinner" Genma said.

"Oooooh, I would love try that rib place we passed earlier," Kasumi as they departed.

"We'll be back. Don't forget Kuno-baby, after dinner we're getting together in our room to get ready for the ball tonight, we already have your costumes and Kasumi is doing everyone's makeup" Nabiki said.

"We thought perhaps we might not go" Kuno suggested, trading a look with Ukyo.

"Nonsense, everything's all arranged."

"I think I preferred it when they ignored me" Kuno dourly said.

"I see what you mean," Ukyo said in frustration.

Ukyo spent the evening being escorted around by their well meaning friends, when all she wanted to do was to be alone with Tatewaki, she blushed as Kasumi helped her into the white corset backed bustier and white stockings to go under her outfit. "Is this really necessary? it's not like I'm chubby and need foundation garments" she protested as her stockings were fastened onto the garter hooks.

"The dress won't really allow for a proper bra" Kasumi explained as she helped her into the dress, it was a white wedding dress with a large fake blood pattern at the bodice and at ends of the full skirt, with a white veil with the same red stain at the bottom. Ukyo did have to admit that the bustier did help, but it also pushed up her tits in a way that was more than a tad risqué "But what about panties?" she asked.

"Easier to go to washroom without" Shampoo explained as she slipped into a white dress of her own with had black streaks on it and a white wig with a two black streaks on either side.

Everyone laughed when they saw each other dressed up. Kasumi and the two fathers had opted to go as zombies. Ryoga and Nabiki; Gene Simmons and Peter Criss from Kiss, Akane's black body suit, tall black boots and fishnet pantyhose's looked great with her blond wig and dark lipstick and Ranma looked cute but odd as the androgynous Marilyn Manson. He wore a gray tuxedo vest and pants and matching hat with nothing underneath but a blue tie. He had his eyes surrounded by blue eye shadow and wore dark purple lipstick.

However it was Mousse and Shampoo no one could figure out, he wore a huge tuxedo jacket over his pants and a top hat with a purple brim and had temporarily dreaded his hair and wore lots of white makeup. "He's Rob Zombie and she's Living Dead Girl" Kuno said as he glanced up from where Kasumi was lightening his skin with white makeup and lining his eyes with black, before putting his fangs in.

"How do you know that?" Ukyo asked him, liking how his costume highlighted his muscular, yet lithe form.

"Kodachi enjoys their music" he explained.

"She seems more like a j-rock type girl to me" Ryoga said with a frown.

"I like a lot of different types of music" she said, stepping into the room dressed as Elvira.

"Kodachi!" Kuno cried and ran to her and everyone beamed when they hugged.

Ukyo felt glad as she watched the two siblings talk and sometimes squabble together and she tried to hover in the distance to give them some space to get caught up, until guys starting hitting on her in English, which Kuno put a stop to and firmly seated her at his side.

The night opened with an Alice Cooper cover band, which Kuno winced at but his sister seemed to enjoy, he himself didn't. They went for break and Shampoo starting pouring out cocktails. Kuno sniffed his and winced at the familiar raspberry smell and Ukyo whispered for him to pretend to sip it and when no one was looking, upended both full glasses into the centerpiece.

Shampoo was making her way around the table and stopped in front of them "are you two having fun?" she asked them.

"Yes we are" Kuno lied, he frowned when Shampoo snapped her fingers.

"They are about to start the fake marriage ceremonies, you both going to go volunteer to be wed and then go consummate your marriage" she commanded them as Alice announced he was starting the marriages .

"What?" Ukyo asked.

"Wait let me get this straight, if we go and get fake married, we can leave and go be alone together?" Kuno asked her.

Shampoo frowned that her concoction didn't seem to be working on them but said, "Yes."

"Come on honey" he said, practically tugging Ukyo right off her feet. "We'll go first" he demanded of the officiate.

"Okay" he agreed and Kuno impatiently waited until he was done and each Hell Ya, was shouted and they signed a form which apparently gave him the legal right to use footage of them on Alice's website. Picking Ukyo up, he hurriedly declared to their table as she laughed, "Okay we had a great great time, call us if you want to have breakfast tomorrow morning, but we have to go, bye."

They were in his suite before they knew it and she found herself laughing again as he snarled as the tiny buttons on the back of her dress attempted to foil him, but his eyes widened in appreciation of what she wore underneath. He set her tenderly on the bed and they learned together how fucking differed from making love as tender emotions engulfed them both.

Nabiki smiled as Ranma and Akane departed as well and they returned to Shampoo and Mousse's room to listen in on when the couples might be done so that they could approach them with their "good news" and waited, and waited, and waited.

"What's taking them so long?" Ryoga growled with impatience.

"Well it seems that Ranma and Akane are taking a super long time with foreplay and as for Ukyo and Kuno, with their "Does that feel good darling? That's it, cum for me., Enjoy it darling." it's like they're having a Lamaze class going on for sperm" Nabiki said in disgust. "Kuno is sooooo sappy today...and a stallion apparently"

"At least you don't have to listen to your brother getting off" Kodachi said to her.

"No I have to listen to my sister do that. I _wish_ your bother would get off already" she snarled.

Ranma couldn't believe it as he made love to Akane as he rutted her deep to her heated moans. After months of heavy petting and oral only, he was finally inside her and she was just as hot and tight as he always imagined she would be. He gasped as he exploded in her and that triggered an orgasm of her own. They were panting in bed together when the door flew open.

"Hope you two enjoyed yourselves because guess what? You're officially married!" Nabiki said with glee, to which Ranma just yelled.

"Great! Now get out!" and kicked the door shut.

They looked at each other in surprise and then sheepishly left.

"Now how about we try doggie style next?" Ranma suggested to his new wife.

Kuno and Ukyo smiled at each other and exchanged lazy kisses when they were finally done as they basked in the afterglow... and jumped when the door flew open and could only wonder at the look of satisfaction on Nabiki's face. "Hope you two enjoyed yourselves because guess what? You're officially married!" she cried with glee.

Ukyo sat up and hitched the blanket to herself. "How did you know that we got married this morning?" she asked them and then wondered herself at the strange looks they were receiving at her words.

"T-this morning?" Nabiki stammered.

"Yes we decided to do so as he's going to university soon and I didn't want to remain behind as his long distance girlfriend, so we opted to jump the gun and get married now and I'll go with him him. I certainly wouldn't want him to go off unattached, I can only imagine what hussies would try and get their claws into him" she explained.

"She's the jealous sort" Kuno explained with a shrug.

"So you mean that you were _already_ married before Alice Cooper married you just now?" Ryoga asked to clarify.

"You married us twice? Is that even legal?' Kuno asked with a laugh. "No wonder why they looked at us so oddly in the registry office. "I'm assuming that mind altering drugs were used?"

"Yes" Shampoo said.

"Ah the plot sickens, lay off the mushrooms when it comes to me in the future, I seem to be allergic. I must say, it was a brilliant plan, too bad we jumped the gun on you."

"Wait you know about the clause in our grandfather's will that no Kuno heir is allowed to divorce for a period of five years or else they forfeit their fortune?" Kodachi added, disappointed at what she thought would be sweet revenge.

"Yes, he told me that. I figured that would span his university career where most relationship obstacles arise and we shall see how it goes after that" Ukyo replied.

Defeated Nabiki said, "I guess we will leave you two alone then."

"So everyone gets to have sex with someone but me?" Kodachi asked.

"I'm fine with that" Kuno said empathically.

"Yes unless you want to join us in our bed" Shampoo offered, causing everyone to freeze in place.

"Um, I thought you and Mousse were engaged?" Ryoga said.

"Yes, but in our tribe it normal for young unmarried couple to sew wild oaks until officially married" Shampoo explained. "It okay for you to have sex with him, I know you already did though he lie. It can be him and me or just him, if I can sleep in your room" Shampoo suggested.

"You like girls as well?" Kodachi asked her, looking at her in an interesting way.

"Yes I do" Shampoo said.

"Now just wait a minute!" Kuno protested.

"I go to an all girls school, I like them too" Kodachi said smiling in a flirtatious manner. "And men, " she added turning to include Mousse in her gaze.

"I admit that I originally had my eye on your brother, not that Mousse likes males, but likes to watch. However, he married now and you're just as good" Shampoo said stroking Kodachi's hair so her soft sighs. "Well come, we leave these lovebirds to their procreation" Shampoo said as a smirking Mousse left with a girl on each arm.

"Wait, you can't do that Kodachi, I forbid it...and I'll have you know that we're waiting until we're ready to have children" he called after her. "Ukyo, do something" he begged her with desperation in his voice.

"Okay" she said as she started toying with his member again until he was moaning and then straddled him.

"How is _this_ helping?" he groaned.

"This will distract you while your sister has her fun. She's not a little girl anymore, she's an independent young woman who is capable of making her own decisions and you know you can trust both Shampoo and Mousse" she explained and went on to distract him.

The next day the Kuno's private jet flew into the air containing the new couples spawned from their vacation.

Ryoga and Nabiki held hands while he studied the rest of them. Akane and Ranma had gone washroom to join the mile high club to make up for lost time while Ukyo and Kuno had snuggled up and slept, as content as a couple of kittens.

Ryoga knew that his life would drastically change when he got to his new home. He would be living with the Tendos' and be married to the sweetly mercenary woman he was well on his way to falling in love with and was determined that he wouldn't be separated from her either when she went to university. Someone had to save humanity from the deviousness of his wife and that would be him, besides they seemed like a good fit together so far...and he really loved having sex with her.

THE END


End file.
